coafandomcom-20200223-history
Fighter Kits
Fighter Kits Fighters can select a kit from the crafting menu, to better represent their background. Only single-classed fighters can select a kit. Upon multiclassing, you will lose all benefits. The .assumecombatstance command is used to activate the non-passive abilities. Arbalist *''The crossbow, being a considerably easier weapon to use as compared to a longbow, has gained immense popularity. Although a longbow achieves comparable accuracy and faster shooting rate than an average crossbow, crossbows possess more power and can be used effectively after a few weeks of training; Making the Arbalist a highly valued role in most professional armies in conjuction with the longbowman and warmage corps.'' *Requires: Weapon Focus Light / Heavy Crossbow *Grants: -1 AB, -1 AC *Grants: Steady aim **+3 to attack, 1/2 dexterity modifier rounded down to damage (capped at 3), immobilized for the duration of the action. Can only be activated when wielding a crossbow. **Lasts till togged off using the command again. Arena Fighter *''Bloodsports are common throughout the realms. Thrown to rot in arenas such as the ones in Thay, Dambrath, Westgate or Calimport, these forsaken men battle daily in the hopes of winning their freedom. Their fates are often tied to their ability to make a fight long and brutal, winning the favor of the baying crowd. Forced to use whatever weapon or armor they have on hand, those who triumph become highly skilled warriors, though undisciplined and disordered from their long years in the pit.'' *Grants: +1 AB, Dodge AC *Grants: +2 Taunt, Persuade *Grants: -8 Discipline Bravo *''Eschewing the heavier arms and armor of the traditional warrior, the Bravo relies on his quick wit and quicker feet to keep him out of harm's way. This style is especially prevalent among the seafaring folk, where heavier armor could lead to Umberlee's embrace all too soon.'' *Requires: 14 Dexterity, 10 Intelligence, Weapon Finesse *Grants: +5 Bluff, Parry, Tumble *Grants: +2 Reflex save *Grants: Measured defense **When used on self, adds intelligence modifier to AC for ten rounds, This AC bonus is capped at +4. Adds half intelligence modifier to damage if higher than strength. **Equipping / un-equipping anything when activated will instantly remove all bonuses. **Can only be used in light armor, and while wielding a light weapon in the main hand, and no weapon / light weapon / buckler in the off-hand. Unlimited use. Dervish *''Masters of two-weapon fighting, this unusual style is common among the bedine and the calishites, who train with twin scimitars, comparing the fluid movements of the style to the desert winds. Elves, with their natural grace, often take up the path as well.'' *Requires: 14 Dexterity, Two-weapon Fighting *Grants: +2 Reflex save *Grants: Dervish Dance **Gain +2 main hand AB, +6 to his off-hand AB and +2 Shield AC when dual-wielding. The +2 AB applies only when the PC is wielding medium weapons, essentially considering them "light". Light weapons do not receive this benefit. If the ambidexterity feat is taken, then only +2 AB to the offhand is applied, along with an additional +1 Deflection AC. **The widget can be activated only if PC has medium or lesser armor equipped and has the same type of melee weapon in both hands. Additionally, the PC gains 15% movement increase when in a chain shirt or lesser armor. **The duration is permanent, but equipping / un-equipping anything will remove bonuses instantly. Bastard Swords, Katanas, Dwarven waraxes and double-weapons are not eligible. Unlimited use. Field Commander *''A young noble trained by the best that money can buy, a grizzled soldier who worked his way up with the sweat of his brow or a mercenary band leader, The Field Commander directs his troops in the thick of battle. However, this does single him out to enemies.'' *Requires: 12 Intelligence, Wisdom, Charisma *Grants: +5 Persuade, Bluff, Intimidate *Grants: Field Orders **+1 AB, +1 AC, +1 Will saves to all allies within 20 feet. Negative scores in Intelligence, Wisdom or Charisma will prevent activation. Lasts 5 rounds, 5 round cooldown. Sentry *''From a youth armed with a cudgel outside the headman's house in a village, to the professional watch of Waterdeep, sentries litter the realms like leaves, standing long vigils for their masters.'' *Grants: +5 Spot, Listen *Grants: +2 save vs. mind-affecting Shock Trooper *BUGGED: CLEAVE LOST ON RESET* *''Shock Troopers are trained to break through line formations and attack the enemy's vulnerable rear areas. Often clad in full plate and wielding large weapons, they fearlessly charge headlong into the fray. Most professional armies maintain shock troop units.'' *Grants: +4 save vs fear effects *Grants: Bonus Feat: Cleave *Grants: Charge **+2 Damage, -2 AC, 10% Movement speed increase for 5 rounds (Does not stack with haste / retreat). Cannot be activated when wielding a ranged weapon. **Equipping / Un-equipping anything after activation will cancel the bonuses, but will not reset the timer. 30 second cool down. Soldier *''The backbone of any army, soldiers make up the rank-and-file. Often dismissed as mere pawns in the games of greater men, soldiering is nonetheless considered an extremely honorable profession. Their training hones their focus and discipline, while the often-poor conditions of their environment makes those who survive resistant to harsh conditions.'' *Grants: +3 Concentration, +3 Discipline *Grants: +2 Fortitude save Spellscarred *''These warriors often serve as guards to mages. They are most common in Thay, Halruaa, Luskan and Thultanthar. Exposure to powerful mind-affecting spells has re-knitted their minds to become more resistant to magical compulsion.'' *Grants: +2 Saves vs Mind-Effecting *Grants: +3 Spellcraft Templar Initiate *''Holy warriors-in-training in the service of churches, Templar Initiates consist of lay warriors of the faith who have served their churches in martial capacity, acolytes and initiates who chose not to complete their clerical or paladin training, or those who couldn't. Their ranks also include fighters associated with church sponsored knighthoods who have not yet taken their final vows and been knighted.'' *Requires: 12 Wisdom, Charisma *Grants: +3 Persuade, +3 Lore, +2 Saves vs. Fear *Grants: Protection from Alignment 1/day (Divine Aegis) Thug *BUGGED: DISARM LOST ON RESET* *''Often likened to cancers infecting cities, thugs inhabit the seedy underworld of thriving communities. Examples would include gang enforcers, tavern bouncers, brawling sailors or muggers. They rely on their self-learned skills to demoralize and frighten foes into submission. Near-daily brawls, often involving small arms, has hardened these individuals to pain.'' *Requires: Non-good, non-lawful alignment *Grants: +5 Taunt, Intimidate *Grants: 2/- Bludgeoning Resistance *Grants: Bonus Feat: Disarm